


Sister Knows Best

by araniladin



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alone Together, F/F, Freezerburn - Freeform, Freezerburn Week 2018, Sister Meddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araniladin/pseuds/araniladin
Summary: Yang and Weiss are stuck in the dorms during a snowstorm, and everyone's favorite heiress shows a vulnerable side of herself





	Sister Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading and welcome to Freezerburn week!

“Are you two going to be safe?” Yang said into her scroll. “They say that the storm took out a power station near the rail.”

 

“We’ll be fine,” Ruby said. “Besides, we planned on staying out late anyway. You and Weiss would have had the dorm all to yourself anyway. Just now, it might be all night.” Ruby’s tone took a sligh uptilt, a sign she was hiding something.

 

“Ruuuuuby,” Yang growled. “What did you do?”

 

“I didn’t do anything!” Ruby’s defensiveness proving Yang right.

 

“Why do I not believe you?” Yang said, standing to pace around the room.

 

“What was that Blake?” Ruby called out, away from the mic of her phone. A low “huh” from Blake suggesting she was not paying attention. “Hey Yang, got to go, Blake needs something.”

 

“I’m fine, Ruby, you can-” The call ended, and Yang wanted to strangle her sister.

 

Ruby and Blake had taken the train out to downtown, Ruby somehow snagging only two tickets for a play that Blake wanted to see. Not that Yang enjoyed plays, but not inviting her or Weiss had seemed rather odd. After that phone call, she now knew her sister’s plan. Leave her alone for the evening with Weiss. Why Ruby kept trying to play matchmaker, Yang had no idea.

 

Sure, Weiss was cute, her dedications to her studies matched that of Yang, and she always had a good book to suggest to Yang whenever she asked. But Weiss seemed to have no interest in Yang, that she saw. 

 

They were partners at the Academy. Of course they hung out all the time. Weiss was an heiress, and she bought everyone coffee, of course she knew Yang’s order, even if she never quite got Ruby’s order right (never enough sugar) and Blake was super picky, although she never turned down a chai. Or that Weiss had bough Yang a new scarf. She had gotten Blake and Ruby something too. It had been dust, but it had been the thought that counted right? They were huntresses, dust was always useful.

 

Shaking her head, Yang grabbed her bag and headed to the gym. A few reps would lower her urge to murder her own sister for this silly intervention.

 

On her way back from the gym, the storm that had locked Ruby downtown fell over Beacon. Yang went from sweaty to drenched in half a step. Hoisting her bag over her head,  she sprinted for the dorms.

 

Inside their rooms, Weiss huddled over another book, a stack from the library beside her. She looked up at Yang’s entrance, concern on her face. “Are you okay?”

 

Yang nodded, shaking off her bag at the door and dropping it next to their shoes to minimize the mess. “Felt the urge to work out, didn’t pay attention to the weather.”

 

Weiss walked over to her bed, pulling out a towel. “Here, dry off before you catch a cold.”

 

“Aww, I didn’t know you cared,” Yang said, taking the towel.

 

“If you get sick, you fall behind, and that makes the whole team weaker,” Weiss said. “It’s not like I actually care or anything…” She moved back to her desk.

 

Yang had caught the red tint to her cheeks however. “I’m going to take a shower, if you care to join me,” Yang teased.

 

Weiss hunched her shoulders and tried to bury her head in her book.

 

With a laugh, Yang entered the bathroom.

 

The hot shower took care of the chill of the rain, and eased the muscles in her back from working her shoulders at the gym.

 

A large clap of thunder ended the power, which ended the shower. While the water pump worked without power, the water heater did not. She stopped in case Ruby and Blake made it back somehow, or if Weiss wanted to shower.

 

Toweling off, Yang dressed in her pajamas and wrapped a robe around her. Another gift from Weiss, it was her favorite shade of yellow. Weiss’ reasoning for buying the robe had been to stop Yang from walking out of the bathroom in just a towel and distracting her teammates. Ruby had grown up with Yang and was used to it. Blake never seemed to care about her partner’s state of dress, something about living in the wild and necessity.

 

Although Weiss had gifted it to her after the first snowfall, when the old dorms chilled noticeably during the night. And she hadn’t needed to get Ruby a robe after Blake gave her one of her’s. Just Weiss, being a good friend.

 

Stepping out into the dorm, hair wrapped in a towel, she saw Weiss huddled on her bed. Blanket over her head, scroll in her hand, Weiss still studied.

 

“Ah, you look like your trying to hide from the storm,” Yang said, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Is the ice queen afraid of a little lightning?”

 

Weiss glared daggers over her book at Yang, but as she opened her mouth to speak, a flash of lightning followed closely by a crash of thunder filled the room. A beat after it finished, and Weiss had her face screwed up like she was trying to look afraid.

 

“Oh, I am very much afraid of lightning,” she said, her voice wobbling with terror. That set Yang back a bit. The look on Weiss’ face looked fake, but her terror sounded real.

 

“My sister used to hold me during the thunderstorms up in Atlas,” Weiss went on, scooting over on the bed. “Could you?”

 

Blinking, Yang moved up, sitting next to Weiss. She wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. Weiss rested her head on Yang’s arm, although she still held the light up to read.

 

The book was a bestiary, about the Grimm more local to Beacon. Yang peered at it. These were the monsters she grew up with and knew about.

 

Unlike the author.

 

“The Chupacabra is not drawn to feelings of hunger, it’s the fear of the unknown,” Yang said, pointing at the triggers of the Grimm. “That’s why it’s found in the more isolated areas. Cities are full of hunger, but the fear of being robbed or attacked by people are what attract Grimm there. Farms and small villages, you don’t know what’s out there. Could be Grimm, bandits, anything.”

 

She moved to the spines on its back. “And that is just false, I’ve never met one that could shoot out those spines. And they are pretty common hunts for those at Signal.”

 

Weiss frowned. “Are you sure, this is by Huntsman Keyheart. He is considered one of the greatest hunter of the current age.”

 

“According to Professor Port,” Yang retorted.

 

“Oh, good point,” Weiss said. She turned the page, showing an incredible drawing of an Ursa. “How much of this one is fact-” 

 

A flash of lightning and a crack of thunder cut off Weiss.

 

She huffed, about to continue on, before she started shaking. Scooting closer to Yang, she closed the book.

 

“Nevermind, I can’t focus with the storm on,” Weiss said. She peeked up from under Yang’s arm. “Ruby says you know some fairy tales, could you...could you tell me them?” Her face turned away but Yang saw a hint of red.

 

“Sure,” Yang said, and she started with the tale of the Maidens.

 

Rain and thunder lashed against their windows, but Weiss stopped shaking, more intent on listening to Yang talk. Near the end of the story of the Woman in the Tower, Yang felt Weiss’ breathing change. Her head rested on Yang’s chest, a bit of drawl out of one corner.

 

Snapping a picture before laying back, Yang cradled Weiss in her arms. The rain drummed against the window, and the beat of it helped Yang fall asleep.

 

The sound of the door opening awoke Yang. Sunlight peeked around the bottom of the curtains, dawn breaking. Ruby stumbled in, Blake draped over her back.

 

Seeing who shared a bed with her sister, Ruby’s smile widen. “Hah,” she said, pumping her arm. “Knew it would work.”

 

“Knew what would work?” Yang said, careful not to disturb Weiss.

 

“Getting you together,” Ruby said, moving over to the other bottom bunk to deposit Blake.

 

“What?” Yang sat up, but Weiss curled up closer to her, mummering in her sleep. She froze. “No, she was just scared of the storm.”

 

Ruby’s eyebrows knitted together. “Scared of the storm? The last storm that rolled through here, she borrowed my scroll to keep reading once her’s died.”

 

“No, she said…” Yang went back through the night. Weiss’ pauses before acting scared, how much her afraid face looked fake. Her ignoring the storm after a while. “No, why would Weiss lie?”

 

“Uh, to get you to cuddle up to her,” Ruby said matter of factly. “And look, it worked.”

 

“But, Weiss...she doesn’t like me,” Yang said.

 

“Yes, she does,” Ruby said.

 

“Yes, she does,” Blake said, sitting up in bed with a yawn.

 

“Yes, I do,” Weiss said, stretching up and wrapping her arms around Yang’s neck. “Now shut up and lay back down, I’m cold.”


End file.
